Canadian History
16th Century In 1534, French claimed the region for France. In 1583 A.D., Newfoundland becomes England's first overseas colony. 17th Century In 1627 A.D. French rename the region "New France" as part French Empire 18th Century In the early 1700's, the French sorcerer Mauvais arrived in Canada in search of the Wendigo to gain its powers. He was stopped by the combined efforts of the Gods of the North and the Sorcerer Supreme of the day. He was locked immobile. As Canada was French territory at the time, he was imprisoned in a renowned French prison known as the La prison de la Morte. In 1756 A.D., Seven Years' War begins, between New France and the British colonies. After early French successes, the settlement of Quebec falls in 1759 and the British advance on Montreal. In 1763 A.D., Under the Treaty of Paris, Britain acquires all French colonies east of the Mississippi including New France, which becomes the colony of Quebec. American Revolutionary War In 1776 A.D., British Loyalist refugees from the American Revolutionary War settle in Canada. 19th Century In the 1800's immigration increased in the thousands with newcomers from England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland arrive each year. In 1808 A.D., the British Empire has the Atlantic slave trade abolished. 1810's In 1812 A.D., the War of 1812 began between the US and Britain, partly over the effects of British restrictions on US trade during the Napoleonic Wars. It was during this the White House was burnt down. The Canadian fight back forcing out the American forces. 1840's In 1848 A.D., Dr. Crozier was a member of polar exploration expedition of two ships. Caught unawares by winter, the two ships were frozen in arctic waters. After a team of crew members failed to return with aid, Crozier lead the remaining crew to find civilization and supplies. After a grueling trek across the land, with many deaths, Crozier realized that success was unlikely in the harsh winter weather. He downed a formula which would place him in suspended animation until the summer thaw. However, his crew, out of respect for his leadership, gave him a proper burial on Beechey Island. Crozier lay semi-conscious trapped under the permafrost, feeling his body slowly transform by the formula and the deep cold. 1860's In 1867, the British North America Act unites Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia and New Brunswick in the Dominion of Canada. 1870's In 1870, Manitoba becomes fifth province, followed by British Columbia and Prince Edward Island. 1880's In 1882 A.D., the Howlett Estate, Cold Lake, Alberta was built.According to , James Howlett's older brother John was born in 1885. According to , however, James was born in 1882. a couple of weeks before the 19th of April. The mutant who would come to be known simply as "Logan" was born James Howlett, the second son of Elizabeth Howlett (who was married to John Howlett, owner of a large estate) and the illegitimate son of the Howlett's grounds-keeper, Thomas Logan. 1890's In 1898, Gold rush began in the Yukon. James Howlett and Rose O'Hara came to a Yukon mining camp where they were hired. Rose fell in love with the foreman, "Smitty". Despite James' (who was now going by the name of Logan) initial dislike of the idea of Rose marrying someone, he eventually agreed to let it happen. When Logan went to give Smitty his blessing, he came upon Dog in the street and a fight ensued. During the fight, Rose was accidentally killed by James when she attempted to stop James from killing Dog, Dog later disappeared from the scene. 20th Century 1900's In 1905, Alberta and Saskatchewan become provinces of Canada. In 1907, Mr Sinister surfaced in Canada on the hunt of the clawed wild man "Logan". He sent his Marauders to hunt him down to learn his secret: he was a mutant. 1910's In 1912, during Silas Burr's trial, a gun battle broke out and Burr was taken away by one of the bailiffs, a man eventually known as Sabretooth. Sabretooth took him up to Canada, where he met a man who needed his services, a man by the name of Hudson. World War I In 1914, World War I breaks out in Europe, so Canada fights on the side of Great Britain and France. Logan joined the Canadian Army, where he was assigned to the Devil's Brigade, a special Canadian military unit. 1920's Prohibition Around this time, the United States had a prohibition on alcohol. Bootleggers from Canada smuggled alcohol into the country. Logan worked as a bootlegger bringing hooch down from Canada to Chicago or Minnesota. He ran afoul of Al Capone, who was using Victor Creed as a hitman. Capone and Creed lured Logan to the site of the infamous St. Valentine's Day Massacre, which he barely survived. 1930's In 1931, Statute of Westminster grants British dominions complete autonomy. World War II n 1939, although an independent nation it still had strong ties to Great Britain Canada joined World War II along with the other Commonwealth nations and the rest of the Empire. 1940's In 1940, the Human Torch flew over the border into Canada to capture criminals who were ransoming medical supplies on an island located in the middle of Lake Superior . In 1942, the Sub-Mariner was vacationing in the area. There he discovered that Canadian lumberjack Slug Gundy secretly assisting Nazi spies. The Sub-Mariner shut down the operation with the assistance of the RCMP . Later that year major cities in Eastern Canada were bombed by Nazi agent Von Belch, the so-called "Canadian Fuhrer". Von Belch and his minions were stopped by the Human Torch and his partner Toro Nazi operatives continued to commit acts of sabotage and espionage in Canada as the war continued. . In the same year the American Young Allies followed the Imperial Japanese agent Khan into Canada. After being stranded in the harsh conditions of the Yukon, following a plane crash, the Young Allies were rushed to medical attention in the region. When they recovered, they continued their pursuit of Khan into Alaska, preventing a Japanese invasion of North America . In 1943, Nazi operatives infiltrated Carroll Concentrates -- located in Canada -- a company that provided rations for Allied Forces fighting in the war. They poisoned these rations until they were stopped by the Human Torch and Toro . Also during this time, Canada was where many captured Nazi Prisoners of War were held. Nazis in one such camp organized a means of smuggling themselves out of the prison and into New York City until the operation was shut down by the Patriot . The many rivers that ran the border between Canada and the United States was also targeted by Nazi operative the Boar who poisoned the fish that inhabited the waters in the hopes of tainting the food supply. This plot was torn down by the the Angel . In 1945, Ontario in the 1000 Islands region, Marquies le Blanc attempted to frighten away local residents from the island which his ancestors were given to by King Louis XVI prior to the English take over of Canada. This plan was foiled by the Sub-Mariner . In 1947, Canada is declared to be of equal status with Great Britain within the Commonwealth. In 1949, Canada becomes founder member of N.A.T.O. The same year the British dominion of Newfoundland becomes a province of Canada. 1950's Korean War In 1950 A.D., the Korean War began. When North Korea invaded South Korea following a series of clashes along the border. The Canada working with the United Nations, came to the aid of South. In 1954, The international criminal known as the Vulture constructed a rocket somewhere in Canada in order to beat the United States to the moon. This plot was foiled by the Human Torch and Toro . Late that year, much of Canada was evacuated when the Atlantean warrior Byrrah pushed a massive ice berg across the country. This attack was later foiled by the Sub-Mariner . After WWII the Cold War began between the USA and USSR. Canada joined N.A.T.O. siding with the US and the other democratic nations. It's during this time the CIA and the Canadian government began working together to create Super-Soldiers forming the Weapon X program. 1960's In 1965, the present Canadian flag is adopted, replacing one which had incorporated the British flag. In 1968, Pierre Trudeau became Prime Minister. 1980's In 1980, referendum on the separation of Quebec is defeated. In 1982, the UK transfers final legal powers over Canada. Canada is now completely free. The country adopts its new constitution, which includes a charter of rights. In 1984, Britan Mulroney becomes Prime Minister. In 1991, Canadian forces participate in the Gulf War following Iraq's invasion of Kuwait. Modern Era After the American scientist; Reed Richards and three of his friends became the Fantastic Four inspired James Hudson to create a team of superhumanly powerful agents to go on missions for the Canadian government forming Flight. Which then expanded to Alpha, Beta and Gamma. The protected Canada from threats both foreign and domestic. References Category:History Category:Canada